A Tale Worth Sharing
by hellokittie
Summary: Varric and FemHawke share an enjoyable night at the Hanged Man. Barely any spoilers, easy to put your own Hawke in the story, and most importantly, SEXY TIMES WITH VARRIC! Oneshot. Comments appreciated!


Note from the Author:

So I noticed while browsing the Dragon Age 2 fics that there were not many Varric stories. I decided I would remedy that and create a spicy tale for those wanting a little more out of the handsome dwarf. This story is relatively spoiler free, and all physical descriptions of Hawke have been avoided to help the reader put herself as Hawke. This is only my second fic, but I wanted to help break up the angst fics with a fun romp. I apologize that this isn't the most high quality story. But, Varric wouldn't be happy if no one attempted to write an erotic tale with him!

**A Tale Worth Sharing**

After a tiring day of questing, it was time for the group to disperse as the sun was setting in Hightown. Hawke was hunched over, metal plates of her armor weighing her body down after some difficult trekking on the wounded coast. Dirt and sand smudged her features; blood of others clotted with sand along her once glimmering silverite plates. Some of the Tal-Vashoth and bandits had decided to cross our group, and all that remained were bones and the junk in the heavy pack across her shoulders. The weight was causing that strained look on her face as she saw the last Hightown merchant had already packed up for the day, preventing her from unloading the loot she carried.

I, on the other hand, was feeling pretty spirited. Despite the hectic battles on the wounded coast, Aveline had covered me well and no sand threatened to hurt the true aim of my sweet Bianca, which saved me from painstaking cleaning at the Hanged Man later. Daisy just skipped along from behind our group, always sticking close to Hawke, her doe eyes always fixated on the human who surprisingly didn't take advantage of her. Hawke babied her, only lightly scolded her for blood magic, and was always visiting the alienage to make sure she was all right. I'd probably stick with Hawke through anything for her story, but it helped to know that she was a kind hearted person.

"Home at last!" Hawke cried as the dirty leather backpack slumped from her shoulders and in front of the door of her Hightown estate. She leaned back against the stone wall to face us, crossing her arms, head drooping back so her eyes almost narrowed to look at us.

"You look tired, Hawke. Why don't you come by the Hanged Man later, unwind a bit?" I asked, but my motives were more than that. I had spent some time with Hawke, and there was something that wasn't adding up with her and the story I was crafting, but I couldn't ask it with the others around. I cast a sidelong gaze at Daisy and Aveline. "You guys can stop by too." I said with a grin, knowing that neither them usually ever went to the Hanged Man. Aveline was always busy with paperwork after Hawke's trouble-making and Daisy was much too shy, and creeped all the patrons out when she stared for long periods of time. Those moments usually wound up with Hawke or Isabella stepping in for an exciting brawl to save her from some drunk.

Hawke raised her head up, her lip disappearing as she bit it lightly, clearly considering the offer. "Hmm, it's been sometime. I'll get cleaned up and head over there later. Does that sound agreeable?" She asked, slugging the pack over her shoulder again, grimacing as it weighed her down. "Merrill. Aveline. Thanks for your help today. Be safe you two." They nodded back and response, going about their own way. I gave a silly bowing gesture to Hawke, my eyes shining. "See you at the Hanged Man, Hawke!" and began the stroll to my home.

It was dark by the time I made it into Lowtown, so the Hanged Man already contained quite a few drunks who were stumbling about. I nodded to the barkeep who already looked tired as he poured cheap ale for a bitching customer, and headed straight to my room. I looked for traps (never can be too careful as a handsome rogue like me can would look bad getting outsmarted) and then set my own pack and Bianca carefully by the bedside.

About an hour later, I was laying out cards on my oak table to entertain myself when I heard a knock at my room's door. "Come in" I said, knowing it was Hawke because anyone else usually just tries the handle and barges in. Lowtowners are never known for their manners. Hawke opened the door and walked in, surprisingly not wearing her armor. I figured she would have it cleaned by Bodahn or Sandal, as she almost always wears her bulky armor to every destination. A thought crossed my mind- worry. It somehow made my invincible, proud Hawke vulnerable the way that finery robe showed her curves. And dressed like that late at night! I inwardly cringed. I did notice she was armed (and perhaps more where I couldn't see if she was the smart girl I thought she was) so I could relax a bit, but I might have to walk Lady Hawke home tonight if I wanted to sleep.

"Hello, Varric!" She smiled, a warm grin slowly replacing the weariness on her tired face. Her hair was combed again, all the dirt and grime washed off out of it. "Hawke! Good to see you again." I gestured to the seat across from me, which she accepted and sat down, leaning her arms over the table, elbows points down as her crimson finery sleeves hung on the table. "So what's the occasion, Varric? Or not being by my side is too much to bear?" She flashed a cheeky grin, which I could only return. "Oh, not that being separated from a beautiful lady like you is easy, but I thought we might work on you and your legend..." I reached over and grabbed my quill and a book, and Hawke's eyes narrowed. It was not the first time that I had invited her, letting her dictate the story that I was crafting about my adventures with her. She was a good sport, of course, but she was humble and it turned her cheeks red every time she heard some exaggerated compliment from one of my stories. Which, those cheeks would be the shade of a rosy apple in my own 'mental' story.

"Ah, Varric, you and that dreadful book. What now? Am I killing a Qunari with my just my mighty thighs? Saving a baby from a vicious blood mage in the belly of Darktown?" She was still lighthearted though, and held her steaming drink to her lips and took a sip. She never was one for alcohol, and always drank a tea blend. Always wanted to be sharp and one step ahead of danger, and I couldn't blame her.

"You know, the hero of Fereldan and you are quite similar." I started, her eyebrows arching up in skepticism. "I'm hardly a savior, defeating the blight, causing peace and prosperity throughout the land." She waved her hand dismissively, but I persisted. "Now, Hawke, don't be so short. Think about it." I held my hands up, to quiet her. "The hero of Fereldan was a woman, who fought countless enemies and overcame many adversities. I've seen you take down darkspawn without flinching." I smirked at that thought, because she didn't quite do the same for the giant spider in the deep roads, screeching and cussing the whole battle on how gross it was. Of course, that part was edited out with my quill. "But there's one thing the hero of Fereldan has that you don't appear to." She looked at me, expectantly. "Mnn, I don't follow. What?" She placed her hand on her chin, waiting for me as I got to the best part and purpose for the visit. "Well, Hawke, you seem to be lacking a romantic interest."

Hawke's cheeks went again rosy pretty quickly as she straightened up in her chair. "Oh come on now Varric! That's hardly important!"

"Of course it's important Hawke! A love interest stands by your side, through thick and thin, comforts you and gives you a shoulder to lean on, and of course the benefit of many naughty things to do in that big bed in your estate!" I laughed heartily, as she rolled her eyes. When she had toured the estate with her party members, Isabella had quite a few suggestions for things she should try in that bed. "Varric! You know I'm not interested in those men of our group." I held up the quill hovering it above the book. "Sooo, you're a ladies lady? I wouldn't have thought…" I started dipped my quill in ink and started to write. "No no no! That's not the case." My quill made a noise across the page as it scratched out what I had begun writing and looked up as she spoke again. "I mean Varric; can you really find anyone in our group that would make a good partner?"

Hmm. She had a point. I had been eager to pen a torrid affair, but I didn't really think about their reliability, just their requirement of having a penis. Maybe I had been going about this the wrong way. "Okay, well, what about Blondie?"

"Anders? Oh, Maker's breath no! His whining is incessant about the mage problem, and I've done everything I can to make their situation better. He is a liability, and why would I have an involuntary threesome with Justice? Ewww!" She made a face, eyes slightly bugged as she stuck her tongue out. I chuckled. "Okay, okay, point made. What about Elf? He has had some wandering eyes on our adventures together when you take him along." She shook her head. "Fenris is out of the question. Although his voice is rich and velvety- we disagree about our views with mages. He's a nice man but…" she looked down at the table. "Just not my type."

"What about Choir-Boy? He's a saintly prince! You can have a wholesome boy and a kingdom potentially with him. A good power move and a reliable fellow, if boring." Varric shrugged, taking a sip of his ale. Hawke tapped her fingers against the desk, her nails clicking against the wood. "Sebastian is sweet, but too involved with the Chantry. I don't know what kind of choices I need to make in the future, but I am quite sure we will not see eye to eye on some important events." She bit her thumb, leaning back in the chair as she gave an audible sigh. "Mother wants to arrange a marriage, and I rather marry the three of them in some strange Dalish ceremony then be wedded off to some greedy man." She frowned and stared off at the table.

"I'm pretty sure you'd win against your mother in a battle like that, or I could just pay suitors a visit with Bianca so they don't stay around too long." I winked at her, and her frown was replaced with a warm smile. She leaned over and placed one hand over mine. I tried not to glance how her warm thin fingers seemed to glide over my broad calloused hand. "Besides, I already have a man that has stuck by my side from almost the very beginning." I half chuckled, a little unsure. We had bantered before, but this was the first time she had made contact like this and she was rubbing my hand in an inviting way. She continued, her eyes sparkling. "Tell me Varric, is it just a good tale your after?" Her thumb rubbed the inside of my palm, and things started to get a little hotter in here. I'm a good communicator, but I didn't see a thing for dwarves ever coming up in my relationship with Hawke. To come to think of it, neither did I think I had a thing for humans. But it was suddenly sounding very appealing, and I wanted to feel her hand exploring some other areas.

"You sure Hawke? Or are you teasing your poor loyal friend?" I managed to keep an even tone, but my heart was pumping fast. Things were swirling in my head, and I hadn't had nearly enough ale to help process this. I stood up from my chair and l looked at her from the chair, removing her hand from mine as I steadied my breath. She cast an appraising, seductive look at me, and rubbed one of my shoulders as she sat in her chair. "Varric, there's no one I trust more than you. You have my back in every battle. You have never caused me any pain, and have made my time in Kirkwall a pleasure. How could I not appreciate and enjoy the finer things about you?" Her hand trailed my shoulder, as her fingers slid off to resume trailing my collar; I grabbed her hand and gently tugged at her to get up.

A human's height had never bothered me until now, and I felt a bit inadequate, which was unusual for a proud dwarf like me. However, now was not the time for cowardice. This was Hawke, and she deserved the best I could muster. I took her hand and pulled towards the low bed, and she carefully sat down on it to make sure that the sit wasn't too rough. I rubbed her arm, my face concentrating as I slid her top jacket off, leaving the white thin silky undershirt underneath. I felt her slowly, my calloused hands rubbing her shoulder, groping a satisfying amount of her breast as she gave a gasp in pleasure, as those cheeks darkened a bit to a seductive shade of crimson. Hmm, I thought. A new color for my personal story collection.

My hand sunk lower, trailing her stomach, as I looked up as my hands trailed the drawstrings of her pants. She nodded her permission, and I continued my way, her shoes already kicked off and her pants removed with a quick strong tug. I found smooth skin with soft curls on her mound, and no small clothes to get in the way. I raised my eyebrows, but she just shrugged with a large grin on her face. "Is that normal, Hawke?" I teased, my fingertips rubbing against her sensitive nub, she gasped and bit her lip, her hair messy as she squirmed as I prodded and teased, occasionally dipping a thick finger into her tight core. She whimpered, as her body grew hotter and hotter. My own was growing hot, and my erection was tight against my own pants. I rubbed it from the outside until she noticed my straining, and quickly made me withdraw from my attentions as she worked on stripping my own self.

She had a naughty smirk, and I swear she had stole it right off Isabella's face as she yanked my half open shirt, her muscles flexing as it tore open. "Be gentle, Hawke!" I teased as my chest was open to Hawke's attentions. Her hands almost immediately ran through my chest hair, almost curiously as they rubbed and played with the blond curls. She worked one hand on my chin, and leaned in and kissed me softly. Her flushed lips worked over my mouth, groaning as her tongue slid into my mouth, and mine responded by intertwining with hers. It felt like heaven, these short, brief exploring kisses, but I was reaching my limit as her hand had left my chest hair and was now rubbing my aching shaft that couldn't possibly get harder. Her lips left mine and she turned her head to the side flirtatiously as she asked "What now, Varric?" Her eyes looked for guidance, a little unsure on how a dwarf and human go about their business. It wasn't exactly my specialty, but I had an idea.

I guided her head against the pillow, and had her body laying in a very seductive pose. As I freed myself from my pants, I pushed Hawke's legs apart, and crawled in between them. I stuck one of my ringed fingers in again, pumping in and out a few times to make sure she was ready. It was wetter than before, so I let my finger slip out and raised her legs upward slightly as rubbed my tip against her hot core. Hawke's eyes were piercing and mesmerizing, and I held onto her tightly as I pressed thick length into her slowly. She gasped, as her tunnel gripped me tightly as each inch worked its way deeper. "Mnnh, Varric!" She sighed, almost breathless, her fingers and toes curling as sank myself all the way in. By the maker, she felt good. And from the look on her face, I don't think I was too bad either. With that pleasant thought to guide me, I started to pull out, wetness trailing my length, almost pulling out completely, before driving myself into her sex again. She cried out in pleasure, as my cock started to pump slowly and steady in rhythm. "Hawke." I said, as if in confirmation to her cries as my pace grew faster. I held her thighs tightly as I thrusted into her, breathier as I got close. I felt her tighten around me, and her head arched back as she whined for release. I gave her a couple of hard thrusts before the pleasure was too much, her hands wrapped around me as I felt my member release my seed deep inside her as she cried out with me. Naked I laid still joined with her, panting as the last bit of me emptied inside of her. She was smiling; her cheeks and lips still that irresistible crimson. She ran her hand through my hair, leaning her head up, before collapsing it back on the bed, sighing with satisfaction. I pulled out, and found my place by her side. The pillow creased as she turned her head over to me. "Varric, _that_ was what was missing for me." She said. I kissed her on the lips. "I think we may just agree on that Hawke. But I don't know if I'll let this in the story." She laughed, and pointed at Bianca. "Does this mean I get a weapon too? Or maybe an amulet! Oh I need something named after me!" She rolled over, resting on her elbows and she listed objects that were appropriate. "You got it, Hawke. But it'll take awhile to find something to match the qualities you have." She grinned, elbowing me, and then resting her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes with a content smile. "I hope you don't mind I crash here for the night?" She whispered sleepily, eye lids half shut. "No, I don't think I mind one bit." I replied.

It looks like I wouldn't have to worry about escorting my Hawke after all.


End file.
